Un Nuevo Amor
by Erin Redfield
Summary: Una secuela de Morí, Duo tiene un nuevo amor, quien es? 2x1


Autora: Lina Teshi  
  
Musica: Tranzas, Nuevo Amor  
  
Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni Gundam Wing, ni la canción, deacuerdo?  
  
Este fic va dedicado a todas las chicas que me pidieron una segunda parte de Morí con un final feliz, pues aquí esta, sus comentarios son escuchados, gracias por darse tiempo y mandarme sus reviews.  
  
La canción va desde el punto de vista de Heero, reflexionando sobre su nueva identidad.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
  
Que no guarde sus problemas  
  
Que no sea como yo  
  
a la hora de la cena  
  
Que cuando muera de celos  
  
El jamás te diga nada  
  
Que no tenga como yo  
  
Tantas heridas en el alma  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Duo Maxwell se encontraba sentado sobre su cama viendo hacia el enorme patio, mientras Quatre cepillaba su cabello y lo trenzaba.  
  
-sabes Quatre?-  
  
-que pasa Duo-  
  
-desde hace unos días, que Odin no viene, y, yo..., extraño su compañía-  
  
-yo puedo decirle que venga, si es lo que quieres-  
  
-harías eso por mi?, gracias Q-  
  
En ese momento entra unos de los enfermeros para sacar a Duo al jardín, sinceramente el enfermero era muy amable, sin embargo ya había puesto sus ojos sobre el precioso trenzado y se molestaba cada vez que Heero se presentaba.  
  
-Duo, quieres salir al jardín?-  
  
-no, gracias Kyle, pero no tengo ganas-  
  
-Duo, deberías salir al jardín, es un precioso día, le haría bien a tu piel-  
  
Dice esto acercándosele, pero Quatre pudo percibir que el enfermero tenia cierta afición por su amigo y se interpuso en su paseo.  
  
-si Duo no quiere salir, no veo por que tenga que hacerlo, yo me encargare de hacerle compañía-  
  
y con eso el enfermero se retiro, no sin antes mirar una vez más al trenzado.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
  
Que sea todo un caballero  
  
Que tenga una profesión  
  
Sin problemas de dinero  
  
Sea amigo de tus amigos  
  
Simpatice con tus padres  
  
Y que nunca hable de más  
  
Que no pueda lastimarte  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Un año y medio había pasado ya desde que Duo había sido encerrado en el hospital psiquiátrico, dos meses desde que Duo había dejado de ver a Heero en el reflejo de su espejo, sin embargo, ahora no lo recordaba, no recordaba quien era Heero Yui, ni una sola parte de él.  
  
-Heero-  
  
Heero bajaba de su habitación corriendo, había decidido quedarse para poder visitar a Duo, más seguido, aunque su trabajo no se lo permitiera algunas veces.  
  
-esta Duo bien?-  
  
-si, pero quiere verte-  
  
-a mi?-  
  
-si, bueno..., quiere ver a Odin-  
  
-entiendo-  
  
-hay un enfermero, no me gusta como mira a Duo, podrías encargarte de eso?-  
  
-por supuesto-  
  
Desde que Heero había regresado, Duo no lo reconoció, así que se había presentado como Odin, y Duo había creado una amistad con este personaje.  
  
Heero toco la puerta antes de entrar y ver a Duo recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa, su Duo y esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.  
  
-Quatre me dijo que querías verme-  
  
-yo, bueno, yo te extrañaba Odin, es muy aburrido estar aquí, sin hacer nada-  
  
-quieres dar un paseo-  
  
-na, el jardín es grande, pero estoy aburrido de salir al jardín-  
  
-entonces por que no vamos a otro lado?  
  
-estas hablando en serio, me sacaras de aquí?-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pero vida, me conoces desde siempre  
  
Y ahora tengo que decirlo,  
  
Siempre digo lo que siento  
  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
  
Con quien mirar las estrellas  
  
Alguien que pueda bajarte  
  
con un beso una de ellas  
  
Alguien que te haga sentir  
  
tocar el cielo con las manos  
  
Alguien que te haga volar como yo  
  
no vas a encontrarlo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En una cafetería  
  
-jajajaja, debiste haber visto la cara de los enfermeros cuando les dijiste que íbamos a dar un paseo-  
  
-me alegra que te diviertas-  
  
-escucha Odin, yo, estaba pensando, si tenias una razón para venir a verme?-  
  
-me gusta estar a tu lado, pero en ocasiones mi trabajo no me lo permite-  
  
-gracias-  
  
Duo se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Heero sintió un vuelco en el estomago, era la primera vez desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que Duo no mostraba algo más que amistad por él, lo vio intensamente, Duo miraba hacia fuera de la ventana, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.  
  
-sabes, yo tenia entendido, que tenias un novio-  
  
-Q, dice que lo tenia, yo no lo recuerdo, según Trowa y Wuffei, se fue hace mucho tiempo y por eso estoy en ese hospital-  
  
-y no quieres que regrese?  
  
-no, no si tu estas aquí-  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Heero para acercarse hasta Duo y posar sus labios sobre los de su compañero, tanto tiempo sin sentir su suavidad, su delicado sabor, su cálido aliento, Duo respondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Heero y solo minutos después se separaron por falta de aire.  
  
-te amo Duo-  
  
-yo a ti, Odin-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pero vida, me conoces desde siempre  
  
Y ahora tengo que decirlo,  
  
Siempre digo lo que siento  
  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
  
Con quien mirar las estrellas  
  
Alguien que pueda bajarte  
  
con un beso una de ellas  
  
Alguien que te haga sentir  
  
tocar el cielo con las manos  
  
Alguien que te haga volar como yo  
  
no vas a encontrarlo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Heero, crees que es correcto, que hagas esto, que tal si Duo te recuerda?-  
  
-entonces sabrá que estuve con él, todo este tiempo, y podré pedirle perdón por todo-  
  
-tienes razón, además, Duo cree que eres Odin, es tiempo de que tenga un nuevo amor-  
  
Trowa sale de la biblioteca, dejando a Heero solo, pensando en todo el tiempo que luchó por que Duo dejara de verlo en el espejo.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Duo-  
  
decía Heero mientras lo sostenía por los hombros.  
  
-mira Duo, no hay nadie ahí, Heero Yui, no esta en ese espejo-  
  
-nooo, Heerooo, nooo-  
  
Heero abrazaba fuerte mente a Duo, hasta que este de tanto llorar quedo dormido entre sus brazos.  
  
-estoy aquí Duo, aunque ahora me llames Odin-  
  
End Flash Back  
  
-Duo, te conozco hace tanto tiempo... no puedo estar sin ti, sea como sea, tengo que estar a tu lado-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
  
Alguien que te ame de veras  
  
Alguien que te haga llorar  
  
de tanto amar de tantos besos  
  
alguien con quien caminar  
  
como dos locos de la mano  
  
alguien que te haga vibrar  
  
como yo no vas a encontrarlo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Heero se encontraba comprando unas cosas para Duo, un cepillo nuevo, unas revistas, y cuando lo pensó mejor, seria bueno darle un celular a Duo, para cuando quisiera hablar pusiera localizarlo en cualquier parte.  
  
- te traje un regalo-  
  
-que es?, dime, dime-  
  
-por que no lo abres tu mismo-  
  
-un celular?-  
  
-para que puedas llamarme a la hora que quieras, si quieres hablar-  
  
-Odin, eres maravilloso-  
  
Duo se abalanzaba a los brazos de Heero y lo besaba repetidamente, Heero lo abrazaba con fuerza rodeando su cintura, besaba su cuello, mientras recordaba como se sentía la piel de su único amor, sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido, por el enfermero que había intentado sacar a Duo a pasear, su cabello era rubio cenizo, alto y musculoso, su presencia sin embargo era un poco desagradable para el nuevo romance que se desarrollaba entre los dos expilotos.  
  
-Duo, es hora de tus pastillas, y de que duermas-  
  
-unos minutos más, por favor-  
  
-no, Duo, además, señor, las horas de visita terminaron-  
  
-Duo, será mejor que tomes tus pastillas, yo vendré mañana por la mañana, de acuerdo?-  
  
-de acuerdo Odin, hasta mañana-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Debes buscar un nuevo amor  
  
que se acuerde de las fechas  
  
que no sea como yo  
  
siempre cumpla sus promesas  
  
alguien que pueda quererte  
  
solo un poco y cierta parte  
  
que no sea como yo  
  
que solo vivo para amarte  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
El teléfono celular sonaba constante mente, Heero se levanta y contesta  
  
-si?-  
  
-Odin?-  
  
-Duo?, que pasa Duo por que estas llorando?-  
  
de repente el sueño se esfumo de la cabeza de Heero, concentrándose en la voz de Duo y en el hecho de que estaba llorando, instintivamente tomo sus pantalones y se los puso junto con una camiseta que tomo de uno de sus cajones  
  
-Odin, él, dijo que nunca más vendrás-  
  
- quien dijo eso Duo-  
  
-Kyle, mi enfermero-  
  
-él dijo, muchas cosas raras, dijo que tu eras Heero Yui, no entiendo por que te llamó así-  
  
-Duo, tranquilo, voy para allá, de acuerdo?-  
  
-si, no tardes-  
  
-no llores más, en unos minutos estaré ahí-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pero vida, me conoces desde siempre  
  
Y ahora tengo que decirlo,  
  
Siempre digo lo que siento  
  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
  
Con quien mirar las estrellas  
  
Alguien que pueda bajarte  
  
con un beso una de ellas  
  
Alguien que te haga sentir  
  
tocar el cielo con las manos  
  
Alguien que te haga volar como yo  
  
no vas a encontrarlo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-señor, no son horas de visita, señor, señor, deténgase en este momento, seguridad-  
  
Heero entraba a la fuerza al hospital, forzó varias entradas, hasta llegar a la habitación de Duo, abrió la puerta y encontró a su ángel sentado en un rincón, aun con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Heero entro y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, Duo la tomo y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la puerta, tomados de la mano, sintiéndose seguros nuevamente.  
  
-Duo, no puedes irte-  
  
Kyle, el enfermero sostenía a Duo de la otra mano e intentaba detenerlo.  
  
-escucha, Kyle, Duo viene conmigo, no va a pasar un día más en este lugar, mucho menos con tu presencia cerca de él-  
  
Y Heero estampo su puño, en el rostro del enfermero.  
  
-esto es por decirle a Duo que no regresaría-  
  
-Duo, Duo, este hombre no es Odin, Duo, te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, su nombre es Heero Yui, por culpa de él estabas aquí-  
  
Pero Heero y Duo estaban en la puerta de salida, Heero abrió la puerta de su coche para que Duo entrara, y se dirigieron hasta la mansión de Quatre, en completo silencio. Nadie los escucho entrar, Heero se aseguro de no hacer ruido al entrar, para que los otros pilotos no se preocuparan, ya les diría por la mañana la noticia de que Duo estaba en la casa. Heero abrió la puerta de su habitación, y Duo entro detrás de él.  
  
-gracias Odin, gracias por sacarme de ahí-  
  
-de veras dudaste que lo haría?-  
  
-no, ni un momento-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
  
Alguien que te ame de veras  
  
Alguien que te haga llorar  
  
de tanto amar de tantos besos  
  
alguien con quien caminar  
  
como dos locos de la mano  
  
alguien que te haga vibrar  
  
como yo no vas a encontrarlo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Duo se acerco hasta sentir el cuerpo de Heero a escasos milímetros, lo abrazó y comenzó a besar su cuello, Heero no podía contener toda la pasión que sentía por Duo, tanto tiempo sin tocarlo, respondió los besos de Duo con caricias y conforme las caricias aumentaban la ropa disminuía, Heero lo despojo de su pantalón y playera blanca que le hacían usar en el hospital, Duo le quito los pantalones y la playera a Heero, arrojándolas al suelo, Heero lo levanto en brazos y lo coloco sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre él.  
  
-Duo, estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?-  
  
-completamente-  
  
Heero siguió adelante, lo besaba de cabeza a pies, haciendo gemir al joven trenzado, y excitándolo aun más, primero lo preparo para que no doliera tanto cuando llegara el momento, Duo se retorcía sobre la cama sintiendo todo el placer que Heero le proporcionaba, cuando Heero comenzó a introducirse Duo comenzó a recordar, a Heero, las veces que habían estado juntos, cuando se habían molestado, las veces que rieron juntos, el día en que Heero lo dejo, Duo estuvo a punto de gritarle que se quitara de encima de él, estaba molesto, pero el sentir a Heero dentro de él, también le hizo recordar que desde que había ingresado al hospital, Heero nunca lo había abandonado, le había ofrecido su amistad como Odin, le había ayudado a superar el problema, y le había ofrecido un nuevo amor, Duo llegaba al clímax y con el grito de placer.  
  
-Ohhhhh Diooos, Heero¡¡¡¡¡-  
  
Heero quedo pasmado al oír su nombre, abrió los ojos para poder ver la cara de Duo, su ángel le devolvía la mirada, sonriente, sonrojado y respirando pesadamente.  
  
-Duo?-  
  
-te recuerdo Odin,... Heero-  
  
-ohh Dios Duo, te amo tanto, perdóname por haberte dejado, soy un estúpido-  
  
las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Heero y Duo lo abrazó y comenzó a besar su cara.  
  
-te perdono Heero, te amo-  
  
-amas a Heero o a Odin?-  
  
pregunto preocupado buscando en los ojos violetas de su compañero una respuesta que acabara con los miedos que crecían en su mente, que tal que se había enamorado de Odin como otra persona diferente, o si lo veía como Odin y seguía enamorado de Heero? Duo sonrió ante la pregunta de Heero.  
  
- ambos, ambos son los amores de mi vida, me enamore del estoico piloto una vez, me enamore del dulce Odin, sin embargo, ambos son la misma persona y eso me hace más feliz aun-  
  
-pero Heero Yui ya no existe Duo, no más piloto estoico, no más soldado perfecto, no pienso alejarme de ti, cambié mi trabajo, es por eso que no podía ir a verte, Quatre me ayudo a crear un negocio de sistemas computacionales, somos los dueños 50 y 50, lo hice por ti, para no ser más el soldado perfecto-  
  
-te amo Heero, o debería decir Odin?-  
  
ambos rieron, recostados sobre la cama, Heero pudo ver por su ventana como el sol comenzaba a salir, minutos después escucho que llamaban a su puerta Quatre y los demás estaban dentro.  
  
-Heero, alguien se llevo a Duo de-  
  
La voz se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de Duo acurrucado contra Heero, durmiendo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos chicos.  
  
-hey Q, buen día-  
  
-buen día Duo-  
  
-Heero, tengo frío-  
  
-Heero?-  
  
-jaja, ayer lo reconocí, cierto Odin-  
  
-me alegro de que hayas vuelto Duo-  
  
-Hacías falta en la casa-  
  
-Bienvenido Maxwell-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
  
que no guarde sus problemas  
  
que no sea como yo  
  
a la hora de la cena  
  
que cuando muera de celos  
  
el jamás te diga nada  
  
que no tenga como yo  
  
tantas heridas en el alma.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Te amo Heero-  
  
-te amo Duo-  
  
-Duo Maxwell, acepta usted por esposo a Odin Low?-  
  
-Acepto-  
  
-Odin Low, acepta por esposo a Duo Maxwell?-  
  
-Acepto-  
  
-Ahora los declaro casados-  
  
El cura, se retiraba mientras los jóvenes se besaban y la gente aplaudía, una boda sencilla pero hermosa, con los pilotos y la poca gente que los quería, ambos novios vestidos de esmoquin blanco subieron a una limosina y se alejaron del lugar.  
  
-por fin encontraron su nuevo amor-  
  
-Que dices si encontramos el nuestro?-  
  
-Que cosas dices Trowa, si yo no necesito uno nuevo, aun te amo, como el primer día-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Que les pareció, bueno espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todas las chicas que me mandan sus reviews, ya las quiero tanto, espero que estén bien, saludos a todas, pasen un lindo día.  
  
Atte:  
  
Lina Teshi  
  
El resto es silencio 


End file.
